powerrangersworldsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zylpheeza's Beasts
Tornado Saima Beast Tornedeus Tornado Saima Beast Tornedeus (竜巻サイマ獣トルネデウス Tatsumaki Saimajū Torunedeusu?, 2): A demon that can create massive tornadoes as well as protect itself by hiding inside them. Killed by Victory Robo. Was used for "Whirlin" in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Lightning Rod Saima Beast Raima Lightning Rod Saima Beast Raima (雷針サイマ獣ライマ Raishin Saimajū Raima?, 8): A thunder-based demon that could shoot spikes from its' body. These spikes acted as lightning rods. Killed by Victory Robo. Was used for "Strikning" in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Smog Saima Beast Chanbaano Smog Saima Beast Chanbaano (黒煙サイマ獣チャンバーノ Kokuen Saimajū Chambāno?, 10, 42): A motorcycle-riding demon that emitted poisonous smoke from the pipes and smoke stacks on its' body. Killed by Victory Robo. Later summoned by Chaos when he and Salamandes brought the GoGo-V to Hell but Chaos lost control when his staff was broken. Escaped from Hell and was killed again by Grand Liner. Was used for "Furnace Monster" in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Computer Saima Beast Cyber Gildo Computer Saima Beast Cyber Gildo (電脳サイマ獣 サイバギルド Dennō Saimajū Saibagirudo?, 14, 42-43): A cyborg demon that could drain and absorb electricity causing power outages. Killed by Victory Robo. Later summoned by Chaos when he and Salamandes brought the GoGo-V to Hell but Chaos lost control when his staff was broken. His soul was swallowed by Salamandes in order to escape from Hell. Was used for "Shockatron" in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Reward Saima Beast Garaga Reward Saima Beast Garaga (ご褒美サイマ獣ガラガ Gohōbi Saimajū Garaga?, 16): A comical garuda demon that was created by Pierre from one of Zylpheeza's cards to find Denus' stolen demon egg. Killed by the Live Bird. Revived by Pierre as Golem Garaga. Killed by Grand Liner. Was used for "Bird Bane" in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Tactical Saima Beast Spiderus Tactical Saima Beast Spiderus (策士サイマ獣スパイダラス Sakushi Saimajū Supaidarasu?, 18, 42-43): A spider demon created by Zylpheeza that could trap humans in strong webs and could analyze the GoGo-V's weaponry. However, the Rangers were able to beat him with the V-Lancers, since it could not analyze them. Was later summoned by Chaos when he and Salamandes brought the GoGo-V to Hell, but Chaos lost control when his staff was broken. His soul was swallowed by Salamandes in order for him to escape from Hell. His face also appears on the queen's skirt. Was used for "Arachnor" in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Hades Demon Warriors Hades Demon Warriors (冥界魔闘士 Meikai Matōshi?, 19-22): Zylpheeza's most powerful creatures. When each dies, Zylpheeza gathers the gem that remains of them later using them to create Combined Beast Chimera (合成獣 キマイラー Gooseijuu Kimairaa?, 22), out of the three demons. They were killed for good by the V-Mode Attack Bracelets. Was used for "Troika" in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Zoodo Zoodo (ゾード Zōdo?, 19-20): The leader of the three. A knight-like warrior, who Matoi risked his life against, by aiming both the Live Bird and his V-Lancer at the demon. When he was revived as a giant, he had a new form. Killed by Grand Liner and Victory Robo, after Zoodo had severed Victory Robo's right arm. His was the center face of Chimera and its' right arm became Chimera's right arm. Was used for "Demonite" in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Jiin Jiin (ジーン Jīn?, 19-21): The youngest of the three, a falcon themed pyscho who treated hunting the GoGo-V as a game. Killed by the Liner Boy. His face formed the right side of Chimera's face and its legs became Chimera's legs. Was used for "Falkar" in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Guuru Guuru (グール Gūru?, 19-21): The middle child sibling and quite possibly the strongest. Killed by the Liner Boy and Grand Liner. His formed the left side of Chimera's face and its' left arm became Chimera's left arm. Was used for "Thunderon" in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. Ceremonal Saima Beast Halleluyan Ceremonal Saima Beast Halleluyan (司祭サイマ獣ハレルヤン Shisai Saimajū Hareruyan?, 25, 42-43): A Saima Beast priest, created from one of Zylpheeza's cards, who prepares the events of Grandiene's arrival, on the day of the Grand Cross conjunction of planets. He draws the magic circle to receive her. However, just before her arrival was complete, Dr. Tatsumi destroyed the magic circle, as Halleluyan was killed, so that Grandiene only made it halfway into our world. Killed by Max Victory Robo. Later summoned by Chaos when he and Salamandes brought the GoGo-V to Hell but Chaos lost control when his staff was broken. His soul was swallowed by Salamandes in order for him to escape from Hell. Was used for "Spellbinder" in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. =Gallery= Image: Whirlin.jpg|Tornado Saima Beast Tornedeus Image: Strikning.jpg|Lightning Rod Saima Beast Raima Image: Furnace Monster.jpg|Smog Saima Beast Chanbaano Image: Shockatron.jpg|Computer Saima Beast Cyber Gildo Image: Bird Bane01.jpg|Reward Saima Beast Garaga Image: Bird Bane02.jpg|Golem Garaga Image: Arachnor.jpg|Tactical Saima Beast Spiderus Image: Troika.jpg|Combined Beast Chimera Image: Demonite01.jpg|Zoodo Image: Demonite02.jpg|Zoodo (form) Image: Falkar01.jpg|Jiin Image: Falkar02.jpg|Jiin (form) Image: Thunderon.jpg|Guuru Image: Spellbinder.jpg|Ceremonal Saima Beast Halleluyan